Cosmic Love
by LainaM
Summary: Sirius no podía dejar de mirarla, era algo superior a sus fuerzas, y ya ni le importaba que después James se metiese con él por ello. Pero es que Marlene era magnética. Le encantaba como se movía mientras cantaba, como contoneaba las caderas y se amasaba el pelo con fuerza, con los ojos entrecerrados. Era algo que a ojos de Sirius rozaba lo erótico


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

* * *

_Regalo de cumpleaños para **Arualle**. ¡Espero que te guste! :3 _

_Antes que nada, la canción de la que se habla en la historia es la que le da nombre, Cosmic Love, de Florence and The Machine, muy recomendable escucharla mientras se lee :) _

* * *

**_Cosmic love_**

_Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon_

Sirius no podía dejar de mirarla, era algo superior a sus fuerzas, y ya ni le importaba que después James se metiese con él por ello, además, ni que él pudiese hablar, no era como si él no fuese el tío más plasta y baboso que _merodeaba_ por los pasillos, como bien lo chillaba Evans a la mínima.

Pero es que Marlene era magnética. Le encantaba como se movía mientras cantaba, como contoneaba las caderas y se amasaba el pelo con fuerza, con los ojos entrecerrados. Era algo que a ojos de Sirius rozaba lo erótico.

No recordaba con exactitud la primera vez que Marlene se puso a cantar en una de las fiestas que casi se montaban solas en la sala común, simplemente un día de navidad de su cuarto curso, al entrar en la sala la había visto cantar un villancico mientras varios alumnos de quinto le acompañaban el ritmo a base de golpes en las rodillas. Era algo un tanto ridículo, y por un momento había pensado en meterse con ella como cuando en primero se enteró de que se había apuntado al coro que llevaba el profesor Flitwick, pero rechazó la idea al momento. Nunca había prestado demasiada atención a los del coro cuando cantaban, con sapos incluidos, en Halloween, él último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad, o en pascuas, y menos a la niña mofletona y pecosa que odiaba —¿odiar?—, simplemente se había reído de ella porque sabía que le molestaría, pero esa vez era distinto, y no solo porque ella ya no era la niña mofletona y pecosa que seguía _odiando_, sino porque había oído, _escuchado_, su voz.

En ese momento no supo que estaba perdido, ahora sí lo sabía.

Había aceptado que Marlene le gustaba más de lo que cualquier otra chica le había gustado nunca, hacía un par de meses, aunque todo se había precipitado en verano. Después de haberse ido de casa, casi con lo puesto, y haberse instalado en casa de James, éste había decidido hacer caso a su madre y montar una fiesta, en parte para animarlo a él. Marlene estaba invitada, y no sólo iba guapa y sin cara de querer matar a alguien, sino que parecía saber a la perfección como se sentía Sirius, todo el tema del repudio que creía que su madre guardaría con más recelo había llegado a sus oídos, y había ido hacia él con la intención de molestarle y distraerle un poco, ambos sabían que era su deporte favorito, pero no había funcionado, así que ella simplemente había cogido su mano y tirado de él hasta meterlo en el baño más cercano.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —le había preguntado, molesto.

—Oh, cállate y no lo estropees, Black.

Tras esto le había empujado contra la pila y había empezado a besarlo. Él no había esperado mucho para apretar sus labios contra los de ella, agarrar con fuerza su cintura y perderse entre su saliva y la piel tierna de su vientre.

Ya había pensado alguna vez con anterioridad en Marlene de ese modo, era un adolescente en ebullición y a Marlene le encantaba que la mirasen, casi tanto como a él pero aun así, siempre se habían llevado demasiado mal como para pensarlo en serio, ella tenía demasiado mal carácter.

Ese día Marlene se había convertido en su amiga. Sí, _amiga. _Su primera amiga sin algo entre las piernas. Aunque aún disfrutaban metiéndose mutuamente, en el fondo eran amigos, por eso le costaba aceptar el estar mirándola de ese modo. Pero es que ella se lo buscaba, parecía que todos sus movimientos estaban hechos para llamar a su atención, y no era que Sirius fuese egocéntrico, que un poco, era simplemente que… James tenía razón. Había aceptado que le gustaba, que le gustaba mucho, la había empezado a considerar su amiga de verdad y después se había dado cuenta de ello, pero ¿enamorado? No, esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario, y menos de estarlo de Marlene.

Agachó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el respaldo de la silla en la cual estaba sentado del revés. Esto no era bueno, no era algo que pudiese permitirse. Él era un creyente del amor.

—James te odio —le dijo en voz alta.

—Qué cosas más bonitas me dices.

—Juro que un día de éstos te daré una paliza, te acabaré de arreglar la cara y entonces si que se acabó tu campaña de 'Pon una Evans en la vida de James'.

James rio con ganas.

—Oh, vamos, sea lo que sea que tu cabeza acabe de aceptar o no, de la señorita que ahora mismo te está mirando, seguro que no es para tanto.

Sirius alzó la cabeza al entender lo que James estaba diciendo. Sí, Marlene le estaba mirando, las luces estaban medio apagadas y empezaban a sonar las notas de una nueva canción.

—¿Cómo no va a ser para tanto James? ¿Dónde quedó tu creencia de la posible amistad entre personas del mismo sexo?

—Vale, ahí tenías tu razón, es imposible, o al menos muy poco probable.

—Al menos por parte de los tíos.

—¿Sabes? Creo que a Marlene también le gustas, y entiéndeme gustar como algo más allá de lo físico, que eso ya se sabía. Y si no sólo hace falta que escuches la letra de la canción.

—Pensar que escriba y cante una canción por mi ya rebosa el marco de egocentrismo que solemos tener, solo hace falta que se lo preguntes a Remus o a Peter.

—Oh venga Sirius, abre los ojos de una vez, puede que esto sea solo cosa de mi imaginación, como bien decís que lo es el amor que me procesa Lily en secreto, pero puede que no.

Había sonado tan seguro de si mismo que Sirius no había podido evitar echarse a reír, y después, escuchar la canción con más atención, si es que era posible.

—En unas semanas se acaba el curso —le dijo James cuando ésta acabó.

Después se había ido medio sonriendo y despeinándose de ese modo que solo usaba cuando iba a ir a por Evans. Rio pensando la poca suerte que iba a tener James en esas tres últimas semanas, menos mal que le quedaba aun séptimo, pero quizá él no, quizá la suerte le brindase su ayuda.

Se levantó de un salto, y rememorando algo que había hecho durante su primer curso, gritó:

—¡McKinnon, fuera en cinco minutos!

La cara de asco que le había devuelto le hizo sonreír, y sí, ella también sonrió.

Definitivamente, quizá las cosas no estaban tan perdidas como él.

* * *

_No sé lo que me pasa últimamente que todo me queda mucho más corto de lo que pretendía, pero en fin, se ha hecho lo que se ha podido jajaja _

_Por si tenéis curiosidad, este OS, y la escena en si, es algo que va a pasar en _The Marauders_, un longfic que estoy escribiendo, y bueno, que se relaciona un poco con todo, también con el otro OS que tengo publicado de esta pareja, _Iguales_. No es necesario leerlos para enterarse, pero quizá si alguien ya los ha leído se de cuenta de que están todos relacionados, mi canon sobre estos dos está bastante definido. _

_Y bueno ya no me entretengo más, espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo a Arualle y que si habéis llegado hasta aquí un review no os mataría ni nada, y a mi me haría muy feliz, así que, parte de mi felicidad está en vuestras manos, sed buenos :) _

_Besos, _

_**LainaM. **_


End file.
